Now We're Brothers
by Determined Artist
Summary: Set in the time where Chiro was getting to be the leader of the Hyper Force; Sprx wakes up after battling with mutant rats and finds out that Chiro left after being offered to be the new leader. Soon the red monkey finds out that he and the boy have a bit more in common then what he first thought.


**Author's note:** I 'am actually surprise that not a lot of people try brotherly fics of these two; seeing how, at least the way I seen it. Chiro and Sprx seem to have a brotherly relationship going on in the show. I mean look at the episodes " _Magnetic Menace"_ and _"Depths of fear"_ and think the reason is that Sprx sees a bit of himself in Chiro. Then again I could be wrong. Ah well. Also I hope this story is not too confusing for you. Anyways I hope you guys like this fic.

* * *

A red monkey's world was in nothing, but darkness. Soon the nothing changed to voices, voices of that belong to his siblings. "There that should be the last of them."

"Good work everybody; now what are we going to do about Chiro?" He twitched his eyes, before his vision to blur to clear meeting the sight of his siblings standing in group a distance away.

"Hey look, he's waking up;"

"Sprx!" cried his sister, a yellow monkey named Nova rushed towards followed by the others. "Wha-what happen?" the red monkey question in a soft tone.

"Chiro brought you here after you were attacked by one of those mutant rats."

"The kid? Agh;" The red simian flinched as he slowly to sat up, placing a hand on his head, feeling the firm warping of cloth and the other on a cold slab of metal on underneath.

"Perhaps you should lie back down? You took quiet a beating;" his blue brother Gibson suggested.

"No, I 'am fine; where's the kid?"

"Gone; he left when we told him that we were going to make him our leader." Nova answered with a sadden expression.

"What?" Sprx asked as gotten out of bed.

"I understand your reluctance Sprx, but we need a leader and right know Chiro wields the power primate though I sense it will take some time for him to accept the duties that has been put upon him." said another brother of his a black simian named Antauri.

At that moment, just as Sprx was about to leave Nova asked where he was going to which the injured monkey replied "Just going out, need some air."

* * *

After a while Srpx made quite a distance away with bandaged wounds and limping. "Stupid!" Voice spoke out that caught the simian's attention. Curious, he let his auditory sensors lead the way. He soon slid underneath some bushes. There he peak through and saw the child Chiro a few yards away in tears, standing in front of two older teens that were giving him aggressive expressions.

"All we asked was for you to do was to do our chores and looked what you did, go off playing in the woods!"

"I-I 'am sorry;" Chiro muttered as he had head down, trying hard not to sob.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Chiro!" said the other teen as he pushed the child down.

"Ow!" Chiro cried out as the barrier blocking his feelings broke a bit more.

"Next time do them or else!"

 _"Your job is not to say anything, just do as I say; do I make myself clear?!" Sprx lied on the cold hard ground looking up at an orange monkey with dark red pupils glaring back at him._

 _"Yes Mandarin;" He muttered, resisting the strong urge to opened his mouth again._

Just then, the red monkey snapped of his thoughts as he heard Chiro walked up towards a tree close beside him, sat down against it, and bringing his knees to his face. "Look ki-I mean Chiro, I 'am sorry for all the stuff I said about you."

"It's fine, I 'am still just a useless kid;" The child mumbled.

"Useless? Look Chiro, if you haven't save me from those rats, I wouldn't be here;"

"But all I did was run."

"Chiro, we were all scared. But we didn't let that stop us."

At that moment, the human looked at the red simian and said "You know what, you're right Sprx;" sifting his frown to a smile. "Thanks Sprx;" Sprx only gave a silent response in the form of a soft smile.

Just as Chiro gotten up and was to leave, Sprx called out "Wait;" making the human give out a puzzled look. "If you're going to talk to those guys again then try this"

* * *

A while later, the teens from earlier was standing in front of a building when Chiro called out "Hey guys!" in a serious tone. Chiro walked towards them, eye-brow furrowed and eyes narrow.

"Why it isn't useless Chiro, come back to do our chores, have you?" One teen asked a slight sarcastic tone. "Well, you're too late, we already did all of them;"

"Hey, I came to tell you guys that I 'am leaving the orphanage and be living with true friends!" Chiro answered as he glanced at an alley way beside him with a grin for a bit, before switching back at the teens.

"Sorry to hear that runt;" The teen said as they both walked up to the child. Though Chiro's body twitched a bit, he did not move, staring at the teen with an unchanging face. "But we can't let you do that;" Just as one of teens was about to place his on Chiro, a red lighting stream zipped past, splitting the teens away from the boy. The teen stood in shock before taking a few steps forward sending more lighting streams to strike pass. The teen gave a glare as he said "Fine; you win this round runt!" Soon the teen was off with his partner following.

As they left Chiro sigh as his expression changed back to a beam before he looked back at the alley. "So, how did I do?"

"Couldn't have said it any better myself;" said the red bandaged monkey as he came out the darkness. "Good work Chiro;" he said as he gave the human a thumbs up and a wink.

"You know what, you can keep calling me kid. It's starting to grow on me."

"Alright kid. Hey, let's get back, the other are probably wondering where we're at?"

"Right;"


End file.
